Twisted Fairytales Naruto Style
by Lab Cat
Summary: Fairytales heard for awhile in a 'twisted' Naruto themed form. Naruto or Hinata show up in every story, main character or not. Couplings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno so far... Some language but not much. SatDec022006: ON HAITUS FOR THE MOMENT
1. Cinderella: SasuHinaNaru

Welcome my dear readers. I hope you enjoy these stories as much as I had writing them. Each of your old fairytales has come back in a new revamped version. As usual, my main pairing is NaruHina, unless the story asks for it, maybe more. This is my version of our fairytales of out childhood so deal with it. I hope this is enjoyable. 

Twisted Fairytales - Naruto Style   
Story 1: Cinderella 

In a far away kingdom, a noblewoman gave birth to a beautiful child with night-colored hair and pearly eyes. She named this child Hinata. Both the new mother and her husband loved her as life should allow families that are together. Hinata is a gentle, quiet and shy child and loved by all.   
Soon her mother gave birth to another child and named her Hanabi but died shortly afterward. Hinata's father, Hiashi, went into a great depression but then found another woman to love and marry. She had two daughters of her own. Their names were Sakura and Ino.   
Years later when the girls grew up, Hiashi died and his two daughters were left to their stepmother. First, she married off Hanabi to a man far from the kingdom and kept Hinata as their maid. She knew if a girl as beautiful was married off from her family, no one would even want to marry her own daughters. Hanabi was plain enough to marry away. Soon the home Hinata loved dearly as a child was now her living Hell. She slaves away with chores and the demands of Sakura and Ino, although they were much kinder to her than their mother was.   
To talk about Hinata, she found herself an ugly duckling and was very self-conscious, thinking that she wasn't as pretty as her stepsisters. The only friend she had was a golden fox, with sapphire blue eyes, that lived outside the gates. Hyper and wild, he gets excited when Hinata was around and was Hinata's only comfort when her stepmother was being extremely cruel.   
Yes, Hinata was in a desperate situation, but as it would happen, a twist of fate draws her to a place that will be the cause in finding her true love to take her away from her pain. 

In the kingdom's palace lives Prince Sasuke. Cold and distant, he rules over the land with a firm hand. His advisors were pestering him for a long time now for him to get married. Annoyed and against his wishes, he announced for a ball to happen so that he can find a wife that won't irritate him as much as his "fan club."   
His messengers go off and invite every available young woman, which can be married off or not too old from his age. 

Our story starts off with the messenger just leaving the grounds of a home where Sakura and Ino were jumping for joy that their 'Sasuke-kun' was looking for a wife. 

"KYYYAAA! Sasuke-kun is looking for a wife! Sasuke-kun is looking for a wife! Sasuke-kun is looking for a wife! SA-SU-KE-KUN IS LOOK-ING FOR A WIIIIIIIFEEEE! EEEE!" Both girls screech their lungs out.   
"Yes yes, he is. Now get ready, because I know one of you two will be the future queen."   
"YES MOTHER!" Both girls march out. Soon, the bitchy stepmother hollered out to her stepdaughter, "HINATA, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"   
Stumbling, Hinata appears. "Y-y-yes s-s-stepmother?"   
In a pompous fashion, she lashes out on out sweet heroine for being a 'lazy-ass bitch' and a 'mistake her whore of a mother birthed' then tells her to get her 'incredibly beautiful daughters' ready for the ball.   
Fidgeting, "C-can I g-go t-to th-the ball to-o?"   
Sneering, "Like hell, you ungrateful, little bitch. You wouldn't even get the Prince's attention. You don't have anything to wear, unless you want to do a strip dance for him. Go and get my own daughters ready, you hear me? GET!" Grabbing the girl's arm, she drags her to her daughters' room and throws her in to get Ino and Sakura ready. 

Much later, when her stepfamily left, Hinata starts crying in the garden back. Hoping and wishing, "I pray to whoever is merciful, please let me find my happiness…"   
"You really do deserve it more than anyone Hinata-chan."   
Turning around, she sees a blue eyed boy with golden fox ears poking though his messy blond hair. So much like her fox friend…   
Stepping closer to her, "I will help you get to that party, Hinata-chan. I never go back on my promises!" He punches his fist to her. "I swear it!" Grinning, he uses his kitsune magic on Hinata and beautifully bestowed a gown of lavender, enhancing her white, pupil-less eyes. Tiny, delicate glass slippers are fitted only to her feet and hers alone. Grinning even wider, he creates a silver laced carriage with white horses and then creates a fiery-red outfit trimmed with gold onto himself and led Hinata into the carriage.   
Turning to her, he says in a quieter voice, "I'll make sure you're happy. I swore it on the day I met you." 

Much dancing has been done, very short mind you, but many still. Sasuke is tired, annoyed and disappointed. He had only seen one girl that wasn't as annoying like the rest, but she still didn't make it to his overly high standards: quiet, obedient and loyal. Her being cute wouldn't hurt either.   
A great hush fell over the party like a flood. On the top of the staircase walked a goddess.   
We all know it's Hinata but to Sasuke she was a goddess on Earth to fulfill his prayers for a wife. He only looked at her and her alone. He took her by the hand started to waltz. Oh! What a dance! She glided on the floor like she wasn't even actually touching the floor. Beautiful she is, yes, that she is! Out Prince was entranced by her and the gentle atmosphere she carried.   
To Hinata, it was a paradise. The Ice Prince has fallen for her, and as she waltzed with him, she sees what a good man he'll be. The answer to her prayers.   
Both are their own answers to their own prayers. 

Outside, Naruto looked inward to the dance floor. He sees Hinata and Sasuke dancing, happily and merrily. Smiling sadly, he is glad for his friend. 

The bell tolled.   
The moment halted.   
Hinata looked at the clock and say it struck midnight.   
She pulls away from the Prince, muttering her apologies, and runs outside to her ride. The fox driver draws the carriage to her and as soon as she entered inside, he orders the horses to ride them both to home.   
Sasuke was only able to see both of them leave. He then saw a glass slipper that his Goddess must have dropped. He swore that he would find the owner and then marry them. 

High and low, Sasuke looked. He then arrived at the last house. If she wasn't here, he would leave the kingdom forever. Looking at the lady of the house, he asks what young women lived here. There, the bitchy stepmother summons her daughters. Ino and Sakura both try the slipper but it was no use. Their feet were too big.   
Glumly he turns to leave, until a blond ball of fur pounces on him and grabs the slipper. Pissed, he runs after the furball and in end finds his future wife, the Goddess that swept his heart away, not unlike another woman with rose-colored hair.   
He takes the slipper from the fox and slips it onto her foot. It fits. He then declares Hinata to be his wife and she agrees. 

A day before the wedding, Hinata starts to worry. What if she wasn't a good enough wife to the Prince? Will she fail his expectations? Will she be able to stay loyal? Will she be able to d…   
She knew she couldn't be his wife on that moment. The rose-colored sister of hers is the right person. She saw their faces. It was a handsome blond with sapphire blue that took her heart away. The one who helped her through everything. 

Lets go to the fox for a moment. We know his name is Naruto. He keeps his promises to whoever he helps. He's actually a fox spirit who wished for a love in his life. His master let him wander to find his love. He did actually find a girl he can give his love to but like the noble idiot he is, he tries to find love for her and found it.   
Like it is said, he is an idiot.   
She loves him and no other. 

Running to the boundries of the kingdom, the blond fox and his bride runs home to live happily ever after. Prince Sasuke had his love, Sakura, next to him. Ino found a lazy ass in the village and lived quite happily.   
The bitchy stepmother, however, was devoured by a great nine-tailed fox the day after Hinata and Naruto married.   
Like it's said: they all live happily ever after. Except the bitch of course. She's in Hell now. 

Well? Review please. 


	2. Specter Bridegrooms 1: NaruHina

Welcome back for more rewritten stories of the old. I have also decided to add other than just fairytales but many great stories that have been written. Shakespeare is a great example of what I can rework. But not now, for I have several short stories based off of old folktales of deceased lovers coming back to their treasured ones. This story is based off of many I have heard.

Twisted Fairytales - Naruto Style  
Story 2: Specter Bridegrooms

Short 1: A Ghost Coming Back for his Love (HinaNaru)

A long time ago in a small village, a young woman fell in love with a vagabond. His name was Naruto. He loved the smell of adventure and excitement but at the moment he met that young woman, he decided to give everything up just to love her and be loved by her. Her name was Hinata. They both lived happily for many years after then. Then the military showed up and conscripted every man in the village. Hinata didn't want Naruto to go because she loved him so and didn't want him to die. Naruto reassured her that he would come back and get her.

No matter what.

"Hinata-koiishi, I swear that I'll come back to you! I will! I never go back on my word!"

"Demo, Naruto-kun…"

"Koiishi, I'll come back for you, even if I am dead. I promise you."

And there went Naruto to defend all those he cherishes, up to his last breath.

A year went by after the war and Naruto hasn't come back for Hinata. When the messenger came by to tell her that her husband was dead she cried and cried. She still cries and hasn't smiled since. It was like Naruto's death turned her into an empty doll, someone going through the process of existence but not really living.

On that day another wonderer came by. His name was Sasuke. When he first saw Hinata, he fell instantly in love with her. Yes, many women went instantly by his side wishing to be his wife but he only had eyes on Hinata. Hinata did all she could to repel his love by remembering Naruto's promise, but knew he would never come back to her. She becomes bedridden soon after.

"Naruto-kun…you pr…cough…promised…me…cough…forever…"

"And forever I shall give you."

Turning her head around she saw her late husband, dressed in the uniform of the shinobi (yeah, it's lame, but I'm out of ideas) elite. Smiling the same way he always does to her, he lifts her from the bed and turns to leave the house.

"Let's go to baa-chan, or she'll kill me for not taking care of you!"

Laughing softly she is lulled to sleep by the quiet beat of her husband's heart…

…And soon finds herself in the medical ward of Tsunade.

"...Wha…"

"Settle down, Hinata-sama. You just had a rough night."

Looking down upon her was her brother, Neji, the nurse, Sakura, and her couter, Sasuke.

"What has…happened…to Naruto-kun…?"

All three looked at each other, worried. Sakura looking in the eye, said quietly:

"You know what happened to him, right?" Hinata nodded, hesitantly. "Well, I'm not sure but someone in his image brought you to us, saying that it was his last wish and that he was borrowing the body you saw."

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "I don't understand."

"Kyuubi no Kitsune." All eyes fell on the head doctor, Tsunade.

"The nine-tailed fox had a bond with the brat. Because of Naruto's wish to see Hinata one last time, the fox allowed him to take his body and go back to Hinata." She goes to the bed and takes one of Hinata's hands. "It took him a year to understand how to use his new body. All he thought was to be with you, but he is no longer able to. He now able to pass on."

Breaking off, Tsunade allowed the young widow to cry but they were tears of happiness.

"I knew he wouldn't break his promise. I just knew." A gentle smile was placed on her face.

Sasuke comes down and wipes her eyes with a tissue. "He asked me to look after you until you are ok. I didn't think the dobe would be such a sap."

Her face snaps up. Sasuke is smiling.

"I've known him for years. To see him actually married was a surprised and more surprising that a woman like you would fall for an idiot like him. I was jealous that he came first but I am glad. He felt peace for once and I'm glad you gave that to him." He stands up.

"Live your life for you. That is what he would want." He leaves the room.

Looking out of the window, she sees the sun for the first time in years.

"Neji-niisan…"

"Hai, Hinata-sama?"

"I want to be a doctor so I can heal other people's loved ones."

"He would be proud for the choice you made."

"I know."

_In a house from the hospital, a single violet blooms under the bright sun. _

END NOTES: Arrrg… This is the first of the "Specter Bridegrooms" series. Sorry about the long update…I'm an idiot. I did this months ago but focused on WMUWSR at the time. Very sorry.


	3. Specter Bridegrooms 2: SasuSaku

Eh... All I can say is that I'm a lousy writer sometimes. I don't have a very good work ethic. I'll try to keep up with my stories more so this summer (2006). Here's Short #2; has a bit of a canon/AU feel sort of thing going on.

Twisted Fairytales - Naruto Style  
Story 2: Specter Bridegrooms

Short 2: Starcrossed Lovers (SasuSaku)

There were two people I cared about very much. One was like my brother. We argued and competed at everything (He was so stuck up!). The other was like my sister and my first crush. She whacked my head every time I made a lame comment and shot me down at any chance I asked for a date (She so beautiful but wickedly strong). Although he denied it very much, he loved her very much. She did loved him strongly too, but more vocally than him (In a crazy fan-girlish way, I guess).

However, they were always torn apart. One was by revenge; the other was by self-weakness. I felt emptiness inside because of that.

One day they met at the memorial stone and spoke to each other about their parting. They decided in three years time they would seek each other out and find anything worth salvaging about their love. They kissed the last time and my 'brother' left.

I remember one day and I found my 'sister' out by the sea. She was sitting on a rock and it was rapidly reaching high tide. I called out to her worriedly, but she never responded. I frantically tried to find something that would catch her attention I then lost sight of her (Which is hard because she has bright pink hair!). I suddenly found my 'brother' with his arm around her waist. I got down from the rocks I was on and waited on the beach for the pair to come up. I was going to yell at her for being in trouble and yell at him for getting all the credit!

But neither of them ever came to shore that night.

All I heard was a gentle sigh of relief from the ocean tide that sounded a little like their voices.

Next morning I found myself in the hospital. The police said they found her body near where I was asleep. They asked me questions about it. I claimed I didn't know. Later I found news of two brothers' dead (murder/suicide).

I do know that my brother and sister are happy where they are now.

That's what matters.

END NOTES: Well?


End file.
